


The Charity Event

by tommygirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 01:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5807200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommygirl/pseuds/tommygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is Jared.  There is Jensen.  And a charity event.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Charity Event

**Author's Note:**

> First, love to ladybug218 and Steph for helping me make this readable. Also, Steph likes my bad title idea of just coming up with titles like "Charity Event" and "hollywood party" as an ongoing series of stories where Jared and Jensen make out in public. Second, this was written for scribblinlenore's Pucker Up Challenge. Third, both Jared and Jensen have officially broken my brain!

“I’ve never been fond of Monday mornings,” Jensen groans into his jacket sleeve. He hates early morning shooting, almost as much as he hates the fact that he bought a decaf coffee at Starbucks by accident.

  
“Suck it up, baby,” Jared replies, way too cheerily for a Monday morning filled with fog and a gloomy-looking sky. He nudges Jensen in the side and says, “They just need the money shot and then we can go back to your trailer.”  
  
“We?” Jensen repeats. He glances over his shoulder, unsure if anyone else is listening, and even more unsure on whether or not he cares. Normally, he likes to keep personal business to himself, but there’s something about the mischievous glint in Jared’s eye that makes him want to share his feelings with the world. That’s not going to happen though, so he settles for a smile in Jared’s direction. Well, it would be a smile if he possessed the energy, but the night before sucked it completely out of him. Jensen leans in closer and adds, “And what will _we_ be doing?”  
  
Jared smiles and he answers, “I’m sure we’ll think of something.”  
  
Jensen rolls his eyes and manages, “Interesting development.”  
  
“That’s not what you said last night,” Jared says.  
  
Jensen rolls his eyes and says, “As I recall, neither of us did much talking.”  
  
Jared’s hand claps down on Jensen’s shoulder and Jared replies, “Who knew a charity event could be so...entertaining.”  
  
**  
  
Jensen made his way across the dance floor, nodding and smiling at people as he past, and pretending not to notice various women beckoning him in their direction. He didn’t dance, at least not where other people could see. He cursed whoever set up the layout for this party – non-dancers shouldn’t have to suffer in order to use the bathroom.  
  
Jensen hurried to the bathroom door before anyone could stop him and pull him into another conversation. It wasn’t that he didn’t have fun at these events, but sometimes he had nothing of interest to say. Occasionally the only thoughts on his mind were about inappropriate feelings for coworkers and how nothing could ever come of them.  
  
Until _Supernatural_ , he had managed to avoid situations like this. Anything he may or may not have done with other co-stars…well, there was always an understanding that it was a good time and there was nothing else to it. Unlike _Supernatural_ , there were no weird feelings to get in the way of everything – and definitely no feelings about someone playing his brother, for chrissakes.  
  
Jensen turned the spigot and splashed water on his face. He told himself to get a grip, practicing his smile in the mirror for effect. He nearly jumped back when he spotted Jared’s silhouette out of the corner of his eye.  
  
Jensen clutched his chest and said, “Dammit, don’t do that.”  
  
Jared chuckled and shrugged. “Sorry, man. Didn’t mean to interrupt a personal moment.” He paused and stepped closer to Jensen, his eyes focused on their images in the mirror, before adding, “I was worried about you. You’ve been in here for a long time.”  
  
Jensen turned around to face him. He was going to say something sarcastic, something to lighten the weird tension all around them, but instead, he smiled. Just smiled, like an idiot or someone who didn’t know English. His heart practically exploding in his chest and his cheeks flushing with heat.  
  
He had managed to avoid noticing how good Jared looked in a tuxedo until that moment. Now, it was all he could think about. Well, that and getting Jared out of the tuxedo. Neither of which were good thoughts to have in the bathroom of a charity event.  
  
Jensen’s eyes darted to the floor and he finally managed, “I’m fine.”  
  
“Uh-huh. Right,” Jared replied. He stepped even closer, leaving only centimeters between them, and asked, “What’s going on?”  
  
“Nothing.”  
  
“Jensen?”  
  
“Don’t you have something better to do than harass me?”  
  
Jared shrugged again and grinned. “Not really. I was kinda bored without you out there to talk to.”  
  
“We talk to each other all the time.”  
  
“So?”  
  
“Nevermind.”  
  
“Are you going to tell me what’s bothering you?” Jared asked.  
  
“It’s nothing.”  
  
“Then why won’t you meet my gaze?”  
  
Jensen pondered the probability of being able to kill Jared and getting away with it. Jared made it hard for Jensen to retain his cool – and that was just...that didn’t happen to Jensen. He wasn’t the type to get flustered or caught up in emotions. He turned back to the sink and said, “I’m tired.”  
  
That didn’t garner him the reaction he expected. Jensen expected Jared to roll his eyes, make a comment about being an old man, and head back out to the party. Instead, Jared crossed his arms and glared at Jensen’s image in the mirror. It caused Jensen to spin around and ask, “What?”  
  
“You’re totally going to let the moment pass?”  
  
Jensen arched his eyebrows. “Excuse me?”  
  
“Man, I know you’ve got better moves than this. And I saw you eyeing me.”  
  
Well, that was embarrassing…and, off Jared’s expression, slightly intriguing. Jensen ran his hands over his face, making sure it wasn’t some sort of hallucination, but when he removed his hands, Jared was still standing there. Smirking in Jensen’s direction.  
  
And then he wasn’t. Jared closed the remaining distance between the two of them, allowing his hands to roam underneath Jensen’s tuxedo coat and up along his back. Jensen shivered against the touch as Jared’s hands rubbed circles along the skin, before gripping on his neck and pulling Jensen’s head toward his own.  
  
Jared didn’t kiss Jensen right away. Instead, he allowed his lips to linger millimeters from Jensen’s, tickling Jensen’s skin with his breath. He waited until their breathing fell in synch, and then Jared continued with his game. His lips moved closer, lingering over Jensen’s lips long enough for Jensen to smell the minty warmness of Jared’s mouth. Then Jared’s lips focused elsewhere, teasing Jensen as they landed on his cheek and ear and throat, eliciting a groan as they went to work on the skin of his collarbone.  
  
And then time seemed to stop and the air seemed to leave the room in one gigantic _whoosh_ , as Jared’s lips finally pressed against Jensen’s own.  
  
Jensen’s legs wobbled against the pressure as Jared bit down on Jensen’s bottom lip, creating enough room to slide his tongue inside Jensen’s mouth. Jensen gripped the sink behind him to keep from staggering. Slowly, Jensen regained control of his senses, moved his hands away from the sink and allowed them to wrap around Jared, moving them along his lower back and pulling him closer.  
  
Jared broke away for a minute and said, “Took you long enough.” He moved his hands to Jensen’s thighs, pushing them apart so that he could get even closer, pressing his body against Jensen’s so that he could feel every muscle contract. Jared moved with ease as his hands slid up Jensen’s thighs to the zipper of his pants.  
  
Jensen kept himself from groaning by grabbing a fistful of Jared’s hair and crashing their lips together once again. Jensen kept his eyes open this time, enjoying every second of the kiss, and taking note of the way Jared’s eyes fluttered and his breathing intensified. It was like a dream, or a head full of fog. He could feel Jared against him, taste the rum and coke Jared drank earlier in the evening, and smell the promise of sex in the air around them.  
  
Jared grinned and asked, “Want to get out of here?”  
  
Jensen returned the smile and replied, “You’ll have to take your hands out of my pants first.”  
  
**  
  
Jensen stares up at the early morning sky, pretending not to notice how close Jared stands next to him. Jensen would think Jared was doing it on purpose, if Jared weren’t so work-oriented. No, this is all Jensen being crazy and overwhelmed. He realizes that this is probably not his wisest decision, whatever the hell this thing with Jared is, but he doesn’t care.  
  
“Are you still brooding about your coffee?” Jared asks, pulling Jensen out of his thoughts.  
  
Jensen tilts his head to get a better look at Jared and responds, “Not really.”  
  
“So let’s hurry up and get this scene done already. I have plans for you.”  
  
“Oh?”  
  
Jared nods and says, “And given last night, I’m pretty sure you’ll enjoy every minute of it.” With that Jared walks off toward the cameras.  
  
Jensen watches him go. He’s still not a fan of Monday mornings, but his has gotten a whole lot better.  
  
_{Fin}_  



End file.
